


Magic Explained

by Iliketoeatass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketoeatass/pseuds/Iliketoeatass
Summary: “I need to explain to you a few things, about, you know.”“You’re telling me there's more besides the magic”“A lot more. Too much...have you heard of any prophecies recently?”OrMerlin explains prophecies and their destiny with a happy ending.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Magic Explained

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything so please be nice lol. It’s been hanging out in my brain for a while so I thought it would be nice to post for once.  
> Enjoy~

It was a few weeks after the big reveal. Merlin had finally confided in Arthur about his magic. Feeling lied to he asked Merlin for the rest of the day to think on it. The young king asked for him the next morning. As expected, things were stiff, but Merlin gave him the space he needed, when he needed it. He tried not to speak too suddenly or make unnecessary remarks. He made an off comment every once in a while to test the waters. He was relieved to find after day 3 Arthur chuckled. And the rest fell into a comfortable pace in the days that followed. Now being confident the king wouldn’t behead him, he returned to the king’s chambers with a plan to tell Arthur a little more about his magic, given Arthur was ready to hear it.

“I need to explain to you a few things, about, you know.”

“You’re telling me there's more besides the magic”

“A lot more. Too much”

Arthur sighs heavy and motions for him to go on as he settled into his chair.

“You know I have magic. That I was born with it. But I haven’t really told you why. The druids have a lot of prophecies. Most magical creatures know them and anyone who studies magic is aware of them even if they don’t believe them to be true. One of them says that there will be a king named the once and future king. And he will unite the lands and bring a golden age of Albion. But he can’t do it alone. He faces threats from friend and foe alike. He needs the help of Emrys. That’s what the druids call him. He’s supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. He’s supposed to protect the king and help him.”

Arthur is still staring, taking his words in as Merlin pauses. After a few seconds he raised his eyebrows, indicating for him to continue. Merlin hesitantly uttered, “I’ve spoken to druids. They all agree. I’m Emrys.”

“ _You?_ "

"Yes me! You don’t have to sound so surprised!” Merlin replied indignantly.

“You’ve tripped up and down the stairs before. I’ve seen you sulk for half an hour when you accidentally crushed a flower under your foot-“

“Hey! It was a really nice flower,” Arthur raised an eyebrow, “with...medicinal... properties,” he trailed off.

“So you’re this powerful sorcerer then.” “I suppose. And you’re my king. You’re the once and future king.”

“Me? Im supposed to unite the kingdoms?”

Merlin shrugs, “It’s destiny.”

“...Alright. Are you really that powerful?” Arthur asked eyeing Merlin up and down as if he were trying to imagine him an old wise sorcerer.

“I’m not sure. I’ve yet to find a spell I can’t eventually do, so maybe? It’s actually a bit scary sometimes. I don’t really know how much power I have. I had someone call me ‘magic incarnate’ once. I don’t like that for a lot of reasons.” Merlin spoke with an increasingly bitter tone.

“One of them being?”

“Magic doesn’t die.”

Arthur freezes. Merlin looks at him, a little disturbed, but sighs deeply. “But I suppose that’s the least of my worries for now.” “That sounds like there’s more.” “You don’t know the half of it.” “Oh gods.” Arthur, looking a little overwhelmed, breathes deeply in and then releases. “Okay go on tell me.”

“Well. There’s some prophecies about your death. I’m not sure I should tell you those. You’ve heard of self fulfilling prophecies?” “Not really, no.” “When something is foretold and in your attempts to evade those consequences, you make it happen. I’ve fallen into that trap a few times before.” “We can save my death being ‘foretold’ later. Anything else?”

“Well there’s the dragon lord business...” Merlin mumbles out.

“Excuse me the what?” Merlin takes a deep breath.

“You remember Balinor? The last dragon lord? He was my father. And the gift is passed on from father to son.” “You’re telling me you can command dragons?” “They obey me because we’re kin, yes.”

“Why is it that you get all of these powers?? What, can you also swordfight and juggle at the same time? Fly? Travel in time?” Arthur was wide-eyed, frantic and passionate by the end.

“Well actually I tried a spell once-“ Merlin begins with a chuckle and cuts himself off with a throat clear at the flat look Arthur gives him.

“I thought there weren’t any dragons left.” “That’s not really true-”

“-What”

“The great dragon, Kilgharrah, he isn’t dead. I ordered him to go away. He wasn’t going to die with any mortal blade, so I got him to leave after we came back from being with Balinor, since I had his power now. And there’s also a smaller dragon. Her name is Aithusa. She’s a baby. I hatched her. She’s very young but Kilgharrah enjoys not being the last of his kind. I’m glad he has somebody in his old age.”

“I think I need to lie down.”

“How about i get some lunch for you. I think you could use a break. Hope you’ve cleared your afternoon because I have done a lot in the few years I’ve been here. It’s not important to tell you every story, I’m sure you don’t need to hear about every sorcerer that tries to kill you. We’d be here for days. People try to kill you at least once a week. As long as I cover the important stuff. It’s exhausting fighting them and trying to stay a secret from everyone.”

“Well you didnt do a great job on the latter I’ll tell you that.”

“It saved your prattish arse enough times!”

“Go. Get us some food.” Merlin did not miss the ‘us’ meaning ‘get enough food for both of us.’

He leaves for the kitchens, but not before **_~~eavesdropping~~_** overhearing the king muttering under his breath “Aithusa? What kind of name is that? And he said he hatched her what does that even mean? Did he sit on it like a chicken? I think I would’ve at least noticed that.”

Merlin stifles a laugh at his king’s ranting and comes back with food. Arthur gives a look between him and the chair, saying he should probably sit.

“So those times you were ‘at the tavern...’” “Yeah not at the tavern. Usually that was code for someone is trying to kill you and destroy Camelot and I have to fix it.”

“You’ve taken a lot of responsibility on your shoulders.” “Well someone had to do it.”

“Why did you do it?"

“At first I did it because kilgharrah told me it was my destiny. Then I decided maybe you’re not that bad and you could use someone with magic to help you when blades would do little good. Then I realized that I became proud to call you my king. Even if it was only in my head while you were still prince. I believe in you. In the man you are and the king you will become. That is worthy of anyone’s loyalty. So I will do my part to see you accomplish all that you can.”

Arthur looks at Merlin-with that wet eye, proud look, and small smile- and is suddenly a little sheepish. Merlin has always had this unwavering loyalty, and it is nice to know that it wasn't just destiny. Merlin, being ever the observant friend, changed the subject.

“Arthur. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of. I don’t want you to think I’ve made all the choices or that I’ve always known what to do. Sometimes I had choiceless choices. Situations where I couldn’t make a right decision. Only do what I hoped was the best option out of what I was given. And I don’t like it and I’m ashamed. Magic people look at me like I’m supposed to know all the answers and I have all this knowledge and power, when I’m just me and I don’t know what I’m doing at all. I’m just trying to help.”

Merlin trails off and looks at Arthur, whose face tells him all he needs to know. He’s not alone. “That is unfortunately something that comes with being anyone of influence. Someone with power. You don’t always know. You only try to do the best you can with what is given. If the gods have granted me this power then I must believe that it is for a reason. That I have what it takes to be a leader to my people. Maybe you just have to remember that your gifts are a sign that you were chosen for a reason.”

“I suppose I’ve never thought about it that way.

“It’s weird, druids sometimes bow to me. Me. It feels so odd. I don’t know how you do it.” Arthur chuckles at the mental image of Merlin standing awkwardly as someone bows excessively at ‘The Great Emrys’.

“You know there’s also this theory. It’s not for sure what happened but it’s definitely an interesting idea. When the great purge happened, there was so much magic lost that the earth needed to put the lost magic somewhere again. There weren’t enough people to give it to. So when it all pooled, it found the closest vessel. Me. That would be why I physically have this magic and why it’s so much more than others.”

“With all of your talk about magic being alive, I somehow doubt that magic chose someone at random to hold so much power. How could it be sure it wasn’t giving it to someone unworthy?”

“Why, sire,” Merlin says with a teasing smile. “If I’m not mistaken, that rather sounds like a compliment.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t let it get to your ears. I know you don’t need the compliments getting to your head, but do know that you’re one of the bravest men I’ve met. Magic or not.” Merlin’s smirk became a softer grin as he felt his face heat and he looked down.

“Thank you Arthur.” Arthur’s brow settled into a determined scrunch.

“I know nothing can ever make up for what my father has done but I hope you and every magic user knows that I will do my best to give you a better chance.”

“Thank you Arthur. It’s all I ever wanted.” Merlin began getting up to clear the table and take it to the kitchens. 

“Not so fast.”

“Uh oh.”

“You didn’t think that was it did you?”

“I was hoping?” Merlin remarked optimistically.

“Nope. How bad would it look if,” Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and gently stroked the back with his thumb, as Merlin blushed, “someone I care about so much, and has done so much for me and my kingdom, didn’t even have a proper title.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh but I would.” Arthur now had a wide smile and an amused glint to his eye. “How does... a knighthood sound?”

“Oh my gods.”

“No you’re right it doesn’t quite fit. How about... court sorcerer.”

“ _Arthur_!!”

“What? I thought that was a good one.”

“You don’t need to do that. I’m not a noble.”

“I know ‘you’re happy to be my servant until you die’ well tough luck that means you have to listen to me and I say I want to give you something to show you how important you are to Camelot.” Arthur quietly added “And to me.”

Merlin stared at his king, dumbfounded and hoping he didn’t look as absolutely fond as he felt, because it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

“Or...” Arthur began, definitely more nervous than before. _Oh, that’s different_ , Merlin thought. “You could always make me the happiest man in the five kingdoms.” Merlin’s eyes widen.

“Would king consort be alright with you?” Merlin’s jaw was working but no sound was coming out. Arthur softly teased, “If I would’ve known all it took to get you to be quiet was a proposal, I would’ve done it ages ago.

“What do you say? Will you marry me?” Now Arthur held out his ring in front of the sorcerer, trying to meet the frozen man’s eyes.

After what felt like far too long, “... yes.” Merlin whispered. “Yes. Yes Arthur.” Merlin said stronger this time with growing excitement and eyes finally focusing on his king.

“Yes!” Arthur shouted also and hugged Merlin, picking him up a little as he did so.

Merlin now teary eyed and overwhelmed, acted on instinct as his eyes became gold and suddenly there was a sea of bright butterflies surrounding them. _I can’t believe it_.

Merlin wanted to kiss him, to hold palm to Arthur’s cheek and bring his forehead to his.

“You can add this to your court sorcerer’s title.”

Merlin wanted to strangle him, string him up by his boots and leave him there.

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t fight this. “Do I have to wear a pointy hat and robes?”

Arthur only smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Let me know if I should post some other things I’ve been keeping in my notes.


End file.
